This invention relates generally to electrical switches, and more particularly to small heavy duty electrical plunger switches used in low voltage applications. A need has arisen for an improved easily manufactured electrical switch that exhibits (a) relatively long plunger travel, (b) corrosion resistance (c) immunity to the deleterious effects of water, and (d) a wiping action for self-cleaning of the switch contacts.